


Gone too soon

by Elvira_Elli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_Elli/pseuds/Elvira_Elli
Summary: First we go on Fred mind after battle of seven PottersThen we follow George starting from battle of hogwards.And you know what happens to Fred and George





	Gone too soon

Fred and Arthur Weasly apparated to the Burrow by port key. They had been ambust, but gladly they were ok. Kingsley, Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing at the yard.

But there was a one person that Fred din't see. "Where is George?" he asked. Nobody answered. Little panic starded ti rise in Freds head as he starded to run inside the house. Mum would know. He though that he saw Lupin at the yard so George should have come already too. But why wasn't he at the yard?

"Mum" Fred shouted as he ran to the livingroom. He stopted when he saw George layin at the couch. First he was reliefed that George was safe but then he noticed that he was very weak and half of his face was covered with bood. Fred froze and stared at his twin horrified.

"His left ear was cut of and he lost a lot of blood, but he will be fine" said Molly when she noticed the shock on Fred's face. Fred could move again, but his face was pale and white.

He rushed to his brothers side, wanting to make sure himself that he was alright. "How you feeling Georgie?" he asked, waiting for even a small sign that George knew he was there. "Saint like" said George. Panic rose in Fred's mind. What was George talkin. "What is wrong with him?" Fred asked horrified and full of worry, "has his mind been affected?" "Saint like, l'm holy Fred, "l'm holy" said George and pointing his left ear, or what was left of it.

Colour returned back to Fred's face. Someone would think that George was grazy, but Fred knew that he was just fine. "Whole world full of ear related humor and you go with l'm holy. "It's pathetic"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction.  
> I am sorry for the language errors.  
> English is not my native language


End file.
